l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinsei (TCG)
Shinsei, the Little Teacher, was the founder of the Rokugani theology which would be managed through the Brotherhood of Shinsei, The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan the philosophical understandings of reincarnation and the elements, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 331 known as Shinseism. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 Shinsei was a teacher, orator, and philosopher who traveled Rokugan to share truths. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 166 Shinsei and Lady Doji One day, during a heavy snow at the height of winter, Shinsei appeared at the gates of Kyūden Doji. Lady Doji saw him, a mysterious beggar who made her curious when Shinsei declined her invitation for shelter. She went out and sat beside him in the snow. Their conversation made her realize the beauty inherent to an impermanent world, found even in the smallest snowflake. From this lesson, Doji resolved to live keenly aware of each passing moment, to transcend mortality through appreciation of beauty, and in so doing, show all what it meant to live a noble life. Courts of Stone, p. 54 War Against Fu Leng Tao of Shinsei The fledging Empire founded by Hantei was assaulted by a dark army from the Shadowlands, led by the fallen Kami Fu Leng. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) One day, an old man dressed as a monk came to Hantei's camp. He said his name was Shinsei, and that he knew how the Emperor could defeat the armies of Fu Leng. Hantei would not listen at first, but after Shinsei defeated, unarmed, the guards sent to remove him, the Emperor because curious. The two talked the whole night, and Shiba diligently copied down all that was said. These teachings were recorded in full in the writings which became known as the Tao of Shinsei. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Shinsei and Akodo After the audience Akodo One-Eye made to leave. Hantei stood, angry that his brother had insulted the Little Master, requesting an explanation. Akodo said Shinsei's way was not his way. Akodo ordered the Tao would not enter Lion lands, but Hantei reversed his order, so a copy of Tao was included in every Lion dōjō. Akodo decreed that the Lion Clan should never open their copy of the Tao. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Entreating Isawa As they walked together out of the Emperor's palace, Shinsei and Shiba had a short, private discussion. Following this momentous meeting, a reluctant but determined Shinsei went to assembly the Seven Thunders to confront Fu Leng. Shinsei and the Kami Shiba entreated the priest Isawa and his tribe to join them in fighting the forces of the Shadowlands. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Day of Thunder Shinsei told the Emperor that fortune favors the mortal man, and so he would gather seven human warriors to defeat the Dark Kami. Hantei gave his permission, and so one warrior from each of the clans was chosen. Shinsei led these warriors, the Seven Thunders, into the South. Deep into the Shadowlands the Seven Thunders and Shinsei found Fu Leng and defeated him on what became known as the Day of Thunder. The cost was heavy, as only the Scorpion Thunder Shosuro survived the fight. Isawa had sealed their eternal enemy into the Black Scrolls and Shosuro could escape the Shadowlands with the scrolls, pursued by the armies of the Shadowlands. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Shiba alone stood between a vast horde of its foul denizens and the last Thunders. Drawing Ofushikai, Shiba swore that these lives were under his protection and cut his way through the host to the First Oni. As a result of his prowess and sacrifice, the Thunder Shosuro and the prophet Shinsei survived. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 When Shinsei and Shosuro returned to the Empire, Hantei ordered that the twelve scrolls never be opened and gave them to the Scorpion Clan for safekeeping. Shinsei and Togashi Shinsei visited Togashi, after the Day of Thunder]]. The Little Teacher asked the Dragon Kami the reasons behind his isolation in the mountains. Togashi explained he would not move until he could understand, and Shinsei sat alongside him and said, 'Neither will I.' Nine days Shinsei was fasting and without moving, and on the tenth day Shinsei was near to death. Togashi understood that his quest for wisdom had affected the world around him. A plum blossom fell into his lap, and he was enlightened. The Eternal Knot, by Marie Brennan Legacy Shinsei sparked a revolution in Rokugan's life, prayer, and thought. He prophetically explained how life, death, the elements, and society worked together in a grand cycle that spinned far beyond human perception. Humans were no mere pawns in heaven and hell's game of good and evil. Humans were responsible for their own betterment, and that of the society around them, through contemplation and compassion. Some saw him as a philosopher, a logician who expounded upon the nature of existence and the human condition out of compassion for others. These followers tended to be introspective and thoughtful, whether through common sense or academic rigor. Some saw him as a hero, who advocated a life of right action and great compassion for others, as described in the Thunder Dialogue. These followers wandered among Rokugan's people helping others, particularly the poor and powerless. Monastic orders that followed such beliefs took a greater involvement in politics and even warfare, intervening directly in events for the good of the people. And also were some who saw Shinsei as a god, the shintai for a Fortune known as Kongōten, who had a superhuman knowledge of the workings of the elements and reincarnation, and by following him, others could be as well. These claims aligned with the views of the heretical Perfect Land Sect. The clan most enraptured with Shinsei the god were the Unicorn. The Crane Clan enthusiastically embraced Shinsei the hero, donating generously to heroically inclined temples and monasteries. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 166-168 Notable Quotes * “Not every question has a perfect answer, but every answer has a perfect question.” The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei (TCG)